


Destiny

by BrightWin2721



Category: F4 Thailand (TV)
Genre: BrightWin, Cheating, Drunk Sex, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightWin2721/pseuds/BrightWin2721
Summary: An Engagement Party, and a Drunk Thyme & Kavin!!
Relationships: Gorya/Ren (F4 Thailand TV), Gorya/Thyme (F4 Thailand TV), Kavin/Thyme (F4 Thailand TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> The main characters' names are from F4 Thailand series but the whole plot is an AU and fictional. Again, this is a work of fiction. Anything that resembles real life is purely coincidental.

Kavin could feel light hitting his face and henceforth disturbing his sleep. He internally groans and starts scolding his staff for not closing the curtains properly. To escape from light hitting his he tries to roll over but is not able to be, as he tries again his consciousness is slowly coming back to him and he realizes why he is not able to roll over. Someone is cuddling him from the back and holding him tightly in an embrace, seems like bought someone over last night. He tries to recall what happened last night but his memory is very hazy, all he remembers is that he went to meet the gang to celebrate the engagement of Thyme and Gorya and also remembers everyone getting super drunk.

Normally Kavin never lets his hook-up’s stayover, but he excuses his behaviour by him being too drunk to care. He need wakeup his guest and ask them leave or else they may become too clingy that is not something he is looking for. As he is gaining more and more consciousness, he observes something very important about this bed mate, they don't seem to be his usual choice, pretty evident from the hard dick poking him in the ass definitely not a woman. He usually only sleeps with women; he had some experience with men mostly them sucking him off and once he fucked a guy that is story for another time. His trysts with men are a result of figuring out if he swung that way. To quench his curiosity once when he was too drunk at a bar and he picked up a twink and fucked him. Which obviously establish he could definitely do that and he enjoyed it immensely but it was made something evident for him, which he was not very keen to address. That encounter made him question his feelings, what he was looking for in life, and since then he would occasionally engage in blowjob or a mutual hand job with random hook-ups.

Tonight though, Kavin seems to have done lot of things he would not normally do judging from the soreness he could now feel in the ass as he is more awake. It was his first time as a bottom and he never bottomed with a guy or a girl before. Kavin thinks this guy should wooed his pants off for him to willing let a guy fuck him. As he tries to extract himself slowly from the arms holding him tight, he realizes that the person who is holding him seems to be heavy sleeper as he doesn't even stir in his sleep. As Kavin gets out the bed and he could feel cum dripping out of his asshole, oh another interesting surprise not only he let another guy fuck but he let him do it without a condom as well. Without looking who fucked him last night, Kavin first finds his underwear and then turns around to see who took Anal Virginity and is totally shocked to see who that person is.

He doesn't understand why that person is in bed, maybe they just came to sleep there after whoever fucked Kavin left, but he is also semi naked, no shirt or t-shirt and his pant zip is open with his dick hanging out. He wanted to shout at the person and ask him what the hell happened but then remembered last night and what they were celebrating. Kavin thinks if the only way he figured out that they sex is cause he is waking up naked in bed with someone and from his soreness, then maybe this person will also not remember anything yesterday night. Kavin thinks if he tells him now about their eventful night, Kavin would be destroying his future which his friend wanted and desired. Kavin knew how much Thyme is in love with Gorya and how much he had to fight for that relationship to work out and against how many people. Against all odds they were finally getting married, and he personally did not want to be the reason that it will not work out for Thyme. Even though Kavin himself has some unresolved feelings about Thyme he didn't want to come between Thyme and Gorya and be the reason for their unhappiness. With that thought he cleans up himself and the bed to hide any evidence which points towards any sexual activity, and also slowly pulls Thyme underwear up so his dick gets covered, he doesn't zip his pants as he thinks that might wake up Thyme and covers Thyme with blanket. He collects his scattered clothes from the room and heads into washroom to washup any further evidence of their hookup.

Once inside the washroom Kavin checks the time, it’s still pretty early in the morning, their is no way that Thyme would wake up this early after drinking so much last night, that gives some relief as he would have enough time to coverup all his tracks. Before washing up, Kavin checks himself in the mirror, to gauge the damage done yesterday night, based on all hickies he could see in the mirror, Kavin thinks that Thyme definitely likes to mark up his sex partners, his whole neck is covered with hickies, his chest is marked up too, when he touches his nipples, they are very sore indicating that someone was maybe sucking on them all night, his areola is already swollen and nipples turn hard with just a touch, his nipples were sensitive but never this much and just that small touch is making him hard again. Kavin couldn’t believe how his body is working. He closes his eyes and slowly rubs at his nipples, as he was doing this he could recall some sensations from last night, he could feel how hard Thyme was fucking him and how much he was begging for it and Thyme obliging him enthusiastically. With all the feelings and sensations coming back, Kavin stops what he was doing, as he wants to forget what happened last night and enters the showers to was himself up.

Kavin has a very quick and thorough shower where he cleans himself up both outside as well as inside, Thyme seems to have given him nice load last night and then applies some concealer to hide hickies, and then proceeds to wear a turtle neck just to be on safe side. Once he is out of his closet, he sees Thyme still sleeping very deeply so, he walks out of the room hoping that Thyme wouldn't remember anything.

As he sitting down and having his morning coffee while waiting for Thyme to wake, Kavin tries to recalls yesterday events. Thyme and Gorya have been dating for some time now, they met in school, they have their fights and everything and eventually Thyme family finally accepted Gorya and they have been in a steady relationship for some time now.

Thyme had been itching to marry her, so he asked his buddies help for ideas on how to do the proposal, to which all them reluctantly helped to plan to proposal which would be romantic and sweet, and yesterday evening they got an update in their F4 group that Gorya has accepted his proposal. Looking at that message kinda made Kavin sad, he himself did not understand why, Thyme was his childhood friend, he should have been happy for him as love of life accepted his proposal for marriage but somehow all he felt was slight bitterness. He and Kavin were always special, even though they were polar opposites, they had something special which made them understand each other very well. When they were kids, they both used to be thick as thieves, but for some reasons as they hit puberty, they started putting spaces between themselves, neither new why and neither questioned why and then Gorya came into picture so Kavin gave all the space Thyme would need to make that relationship work which put a strain on their friendship. Kavin though it was pretty common in many friendships, when your close friend has someone else more important it shows it effects on their friendship. So, after they received that message, they met up to celebrate the newly engaged couple by having dinner at posh rooftop restaurant and later boys and girls split up to celebrate individually, Gorya and rest of the girls wanted to have a girl’s night out so they went separate ways and F4 went to their usual pub to celebrate Thyme new fiancé status.

The 4 members of F4 went to their favourite pub, which is also Kavin and M.J’s regular hunting spot for hook ups. Him and M.J regularly pick-up girls here and sometimes in case of Kavin men too. As they entered and settled themselves in their favourite spot, the staff started to bring in their drinks, and no one wanted to stop drinking so the alcohol kept flowing all night. Kavin remembers when the night started out him and Thyme were sitting opposite to each other’s but as the night went along sometime during night, they both move to same couch and were sitting beside each other, and anyone who saw them would say that Kavin was almost sitting in Thyme's lap. As this is their usual hangout space, the staff at the pub knew their routine, whenever they get this drunk, the staff knew to call their drivers to pick them up, so around midnight, 3 cars came to pick them, one each for Ren and M.J and one for Thyme and Kavin as lived near each other.

Kavin remembers them reaching their house and Thyme saying to the driver that he will drop Kavin upstairs as he is too out of it and make sure that he safely makes it to his bed and he also remembers that they made is upstairs very quietly as they didn't want to wake up anyone else in the house and brace the wrath of Kavin parents for their reckless drinking but any memory from there is pretty hazy and mostly sensations.

Kavin also thanks god that his room is soundproof, cause of which probably no one would have heard what they were up to last night and as it is pretty common for Thyme to have sleep overs whenever they are drunk and also otherwise normally no one would even question him having a sleepover.

After his morning coffee and breakfast, Kavin went upstairs to check on Thyme and who seems to be still sleeping soundly. As Kavin woke up early, and was also very tried from their night activities he gets comfortable on the sofa to just rest his eyes, but easily dozes off as soon as his eyes are closed.

* * *

Next time Kavin wakes up it was because someone is aggressively trying waking up him. He could hear Thyme saying "Kavin Get up... it’s already noon..." multiple times. He opened his eyes to see a fully clothed Thyme staring at him as if he trying to find some answers. Kavin slowly wakes wondering and internally panicking if Thyme remembered anything from last night.

As Kavin wakes up he asks Thyme why he is creating so much noise, all the noise is not helping his hangover. Thyme seems confused and apprehensive about something, as if he is not sure what happened last night, but then proceeds to ask Kavin, if anyone else also stayed up with them last night at Kavin’s place, to which Kavin says no and says he doesn’t remember much about last night.

Thyme rubs back of his neck is confusion and also visibly relaxes, but Kavin could see still some slight confusion on his face as if he is going back and forth between asking Kavin more questions, or to just ignore it as he really doesn’t want delve much into what actually happened last night. So Kavin asks him if something was wrong, then Thyme just shrugs his shoulders and says he thought that he had sex last night, Kavin was immediately tenses thinking what if Thyme remembers about last night but then his concerns were put to rest as Thyme continues to say that he is not sure whether it was real or he dreamed about the entire thing, taking the chance Kavin says you probably dreamed about it and starts to tease him.

Thyme gets flustered and asks Kavin to get up as he is hungry and wants to eat something before, he goes to meet Gorya and tries pulling him up from sofa, because of Kavin winces in pain cause he is ass is very sore from their last night activities. When Thyme asks him, what happened and why he was wincing in pain, Kavin covers it up by saying that he probably slept in a wrong angle or something and might have pulled a nerve in his leg, which seemed like a good enough answer to pacify Thyme. After Thyme tries to figures out when Kavin was feeling the pain and massage his legs for pain relief, they both head downstairs to have lunch and proceed to discuss what were Thyme plans for today and also his wedding plans.

After their lunch Thyme bids good bye to Kavin saying he has plans to meet up with Gorya to discuss their wedding plan and schedule, which is supposedly going to happen within next 3 months. As Thymes leaves, Kavin feels a sadness as if he lost something before it could even began, but as usual he pushes away that feeling and goes back his room to rest further with slight gait in his walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kinds of feedback are welcomed! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.
> 
> I know its very cliché plot, but I wanted to given it a try with these characters. Do let me know your feedback.


End file.
